1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device assembly, and particularly to an electronic device with clips for attachment of a heat sink.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that, during operation, computer electronic devices such as central processing units (CPUs) can generate large amounts of heat. The heat must be removed from the electronic device to prevent it from becoming unstable or being damaged. Typically, a heat sink is attached to an outer surface of the electronic device to absorb heat from the electronic device, and the heat absorbed by the heat sink is then dissipated into the ambient air.
In order to improve the efficiency of a heat sink a fan is used to force air through the heat sink. Usually, the fan comprises a frame having upper and lower retaining flanges extending outwards from two opposite ends of each corner thereof, and is mounted to the heat sink via a fan holder. Conventionally, the heat sink mainly comprises a heat-conducting base for contacting a heat generating electronic device and a plurality of heat dissipating fins extending from a top surface of the base. Typically, the fan is secured on the fan holder by a plurality of elongated screws, which each has a head and a shaft extending axially from the head. The fan defines a fixing hole in a retaining flange corresponding to the screw. To attach the fan to the heat sink, the shafts of screws extend through the fixing holes of the fan to engage with the fan holder, whilst the heads of the screws rest on the upper retaining flanges. In this way, the fan is firmly sandwiched between the heads of the screws and the fan holder. U.S. Pat. No. 6,654,246 shows an example of a heat sink attached with a fan which is secured to the heat sink through a fan holder and a plurality of elongated screws in a manner as mentioned above. However, assembly and disassembly of the heat sink and the fan is awkward and time consuming.